DAMN! I Love You!
by Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper
Summary: 'Aku ingin terus dalam kehangatan ini dengan saudara-saudaraku. Aku ingin mereka terus menyayangiku. Selamanya.'/"Hah, aku sial hari ini. AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN!"/This fiction is dedicated to the world biggest fanclub, the ELF. Who waiting for our Art Of Voice's birthday. Our Spirit. Our Superman. Kim Jong Woon. YESUNG./Happy reading./RnR ne?


_**Disclaimer: All character belong to God.**_

_**DAMN! I Love You! © Kim Minra**_

_**Rated T**_

* * *

_**This fiction is dedicated to the world biggest fanclub, the ELF. Who waiting for our Art Of Voice's birthday. Our Spirit. Our Superman. Kim Jong Woon. YESUNG.**_

* * *

_**DAMN! I Love You!**_

* * *

Hah. Sore ini tidak ada jadwal. Kami semua sangat kelelahan. Saat pulang dari Jepang, kami langsung dipulangkan ke _dorm_. Ya, semua member ada yang langsung tepar dan sebagainya. Tapi, aku yakin bahwa di hari ini―

**BRAAKK**

"HEI! Ada apa?!" teriak Leeteuk _hyung_ yang langsung saja keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat. Aku pun ikut terkaget karena mendengar bunyi yang begitu menyeramkan yang sepertinya terjadi di luar.

Semua member berhamburan keluar melihat peristiwa tabrakan itu. Tapi… kemana Ryeowook? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya di sini?

"Cepat dilihat!" kali ini Donghae yang berteriak. Semua orang berkumpul di tempat itu. Mengelilingi seseorang yang sepertinya… kami kenal.

"WOOKIE! HEI!"

Aku langsung saja menghambur ke samping Ryeowook yang tergeletak berlumuran darah. Aku benar-benar takut. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi pada Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook! Sadarlah! Hei!" aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyadarkannya. Tapi, nihil. Ia sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Detik kemudian, sebuah ambulans berhenti di samping kami semua. Ryeowook pun digopoh dan dimasukkan ke dalam ambulans. Aku, Leeteuk _hyung_, dan Donghae ikut naik ke dalam ambulans.

Aku tidak percaya. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Dan kenapa ini terjadi tepat di hari ulang tahunku?

* * *

"_Hyung_, bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook?" tanyaku kepada Leeteuk _hyung_ yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter. Ada apa ini? Wajahnya terlihat begitu aneh. Ia menatapku tidak suka.

**GREP**

"Ini semua kesalahanmu, Yesung! Kesalahanmu! Bahkan kau menolak untuk menemani Ryeowook berbelanja untuk memasakkan kita! Kenapa kau menolaknya! Sekarang kau lihat Ryeowook di dalam sana! Dia belum sadar, Kim Jong Woon!" bentak Leeteuk _hyung_ seraya mencengkram kerah bajuku. Ia menarikku untuk melihat Ryeowook dari jendela.

Ya, aku tahu Ryeowook sekarang terbaring lemah di dalam sana. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Kenapa Leeteuk _hyung_ sampai sebegitu marahnya padaku? Ia terlihat sangat marah. Bukankah ia yang selalu mengambil jalan perdamaian jika ada pertengkaran? Tapi, ini… berbeda. Aku seperti tidak ada jalan untuk dimaafkan.

"Ma―maafkan aku, _hyung_…" aku mencoba untuk meminta maaf kepada leeteuk _hyung_ yang sedari tadi mencengkram kerah bajuku sambil menangis. Aku tahu perasaannya sekarang.

Dengan pelan, ia pun melepaskan cengkramannya padaku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat frustasi. Tapi, apakah ia tidak memikirkan aku? Memang benar, tadi Ryeowook mengajakku ke supermarket. Dan aku menolaknya dengan hasul karena kesakitan di kepalaku tiba-tiba datang. Lalu, bukankah masih ada member lain yang bisa ia ajak untuk menemaninya berbelanja? Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Aku pun duduk di samping Donghae yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sepertinya, ini kesedihan kami yang kedua kalinya setelah kejadian pada tahun 2007 itu. Apa aku juga harus mengakui bahwa ini semua kesalahanku.

"Aaaarrgh!" sesalku sambil menjambak rambutku sendiri.

* * *

Saat aku, Leeteuk _hyung_, dan Donghae baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, semua member sedang makan malam di ruang makan. Entah kenapa keadaan terasa begitu sunyi. Canggung. Dan aku tidak begitu memikirkannya. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan sedikit mendinginkan kepalaku. Sepulang dari rumah sakit tadi kami bertiga makan malam di restaurant.

Hahh. Hari ini benar-benar aneh. Setelah membersihkan badan aku pun keluar untuk sedikit berbicara dengan para member lain. Tapi, aku mendengar keributan di dalam kamar Donghae.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, aku pun berjalan menuju kamar itu. Namun, belum sampai di depannya, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk keluar dengan wajah kesal. Di susul oleh Donghae di belakangnya.

"Lee Hyuk Jae, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Seharusnya kau mengerti keadaan ini! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Donghae sambil memegang tangan Eunhyuk. Tapi, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menanggapi Donghae. Aku pun mendekat ke arah mereka. Ingin membantu mereka untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

"Kalian ada masalah apa?" tanyaku.

Namun, bukannya dijawab dengan baik. Mereka berdua malah menatapku tidak suka. Aku hanya bertujuan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka, bukan untuk ikut campur.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau selalu saja ikut campur masalah kami, hah?!" bentak Eunhyuk. Donghae pun mengiyakan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"Bukannya aku ikut campur. Tapi, aku hanya ingin membantu kalian menyelesaikan masalah," ucapku.

"Tapi untuk kali ini, bisakah kau tidak mencampuri urusan kita!?" bentakan mereka terdengar begitu kejam di telingaku. Bahkan, aku belum melakukan apa-apa. Ini semua terlalu konyol.

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ya, aku bisa menerima semuanya.

"BAHKAN KAMI BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN TANPA KAU, _HYUNG_!"

Ya, aku mendengar itu.

* * *

Aku mencoba berbicara dengan baik kepada semua member. Namun, saat di ruang santai, aku hanya menemukan Kyuhyun sedang bermain _game_. Aku pun duduk di samping Kyuuhyun dengan mengharap tidak ada keributan lain yang… hah, aku yang menimbulkan semuanya.

Kyuhyun fokus dengan permainan di PSP-nya. Seperti tidak mengetahui kalau aku berada di sampingnya. Entahlah. Tapi kenyataannya, Kyuhyun pasti menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar menyapaku saja. Kali ini, terlihat sangat konyol.

"Kyu―"

"Jangan mengganggu dulu!" potongnya. "kalau kau mau menggangguku, nanti saja. Pergilah ke tempat lain, _hyung_." suruhnya.

**Glek**

Aku menelan salivaku. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun yang sangat… sangat menyakitkan itu. Aku tidak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun berkata tidak sopan seperti tadi. Memang Kyuhyun adalah _dongsaeng_ yang paling jahil. Tapi, ini keterlaluan. Ini sudah melampaui batas sebagaimana Kyuhyun berbicara padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aargh! Si Tua yang keras kepala. Ck!"

Aku mendengar itu, Kyu. Mungkin karena aku, ia kalah dalam permainannya. Ia pergi meninggalkanku lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bahkan ia membanting keras pintu kamar yang tidak berdosa itu.

Dengan ini…

…aku yakin bahwa aku tidak berguna lagi.

"Haahh… lebih baik aku menonton saja." ucapku.

Dengan perasaan yang aneh, aku pun mengambil remot control televisi. Menyalakannya dan mencari channel yang bisa membuatku merasa tenang. Aku pun mendapatkan channel yang menyiarkan komedi. Kang Ho Dong dan Lee Seung Gi dengan tawa mereka yang sangat lucu―

"_Hyung_! Kenapa kau santai saja seperti itu!? Ryeowook masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, sedangkan kau tertawa tidak jelas. Kau kejam, _hyung_."

Aku berbalik ke belakang dan mendapatkan Sungmin yang berdiri sambil menatapku tidak suka. "Sungmin,"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut Leeteuk _hyung_ ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya.

Eh, aku tidak mengetahui itu. Tidak ada yang memberitahuku dan mengajakku.

"Aku tidak tahu jika mereka pergi," jawabku.

Ia semakin menatapku tidak suka. "Tapi, naik mobil sendiri bisa 'kan? Aku bertugas membersihkan _dorm_. Bahkan, kau tidak memberi makan peliharaanmu, _hyung_…"

Aku terdiam. Apa yang membuatku lupa dengan semua ini? Peliharaanku belum kuberi makanan dari siang tadi. Dan Sungmin terlihat semakin membenciku saat tahu tidak member makan peliharaanku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya menatap punggung Sungmin yang akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Aaaarrghh! Aku pun mematikan televisi dan mencari peliharaanku itu. benar-benar bodoh jika memikirkan semuanya. Belum lagi Ryeowook yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Ukh.

* * *

Setelah member makan peliharaan, aku mencoba lagi untuk menenangkan pikiran. Aku meraih ponselku dan membuka akun twitterku. Mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di twitter. Namun, baru saja aku mengetik password-ku, Siwon muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Siwon yang baru saja pulang dari shooting film.

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan. Yang lain pergi ke rumah sakit menjenguk Ryeowook―"

"Ada apa dengan Ryeowook, _hyung_?" belum sampai ucapanku, ia sudah memotongnya lebih dulu.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya. "Tadi… dia kecelakaan,"

"Kenapa _hyung_ tidak memberitahuku? Aku tahu aku sibuk, tapi ini keterlaluan. Kau keterlaluan, _hyung_!" bentaknya sebelum pergi menyusul member lain di rumah sakit. Lagi-lagi, kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Bagaimana dengan member yang lain yang juga tidak memberitahunya?

"Kau bisa mengatasi semuanya Kim Jong Woon…"

* * *

Ini sudah sangat malam. Semua member belum pulang. Dan aku sendirian di kamar tanpa Ryeowook. Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Konyol. Kupikir ini sangat konyol.

Aku bahkan baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tidak ada kado. Bahkan, ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi, aku memikirkan Ryeowook. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa sudah membaik?

Mungkin, aku bisa menelpon Leeteuk _hyung_ untuk mengetahuinya. Aku pun mengeluarkan ponselku lalu menelpon Leeteuyk _hyung_. Aku sangat deg-degan. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu.

"Eng? Tidak aktif."

Karena Leeteuk _hyung_ tidak tersambung, aku pun mencoba menelpon member yang lain. Tapi, sepertinya sama saja.

Aku mengantuk. Tapi, rasanya tidak ingin tidur. Mungkin, Sungmin sudah mematikan semua lampu. Dan semuanya mungkin sudah tidur. Baiklah, aku akan tidur dan besok akan menjenguk Ryeowook di rumah sakit.

Lupakan tentang kado.

**SREEK SREKK**

Baru saja kepalaku menyentuh bantal, bunyi yang aneh terdengar di telingaku. Sudah cukup. Aku sangat mengantuk sekarang.

**SREEEEEKKK**

Tunggu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu adalah pencuri? Tidak mungkin. Tidurlah, Kim Jong Woon. Dan bermimpi indah―

**BRAK**

Langsung saja aku terjungkang bangun dan was-was. Ini bunyi yang tidak biasa. Lebih baik aku cek saja.

"Fuuhh…"

Aku menghela nafas kemudian membuka kenop pintu dengan sangat pelan. Aku lupa membawa senter. Biark saja. Tapi, dimana Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Kurasa mereka sudah terlelap. Aku tahu bagaimana lelahnya mereka.

"Memangnya, itu bunyi apa?" gumamku. Berjalan sambil memegang dinding agar tidak terjatuh. Sampailah aku pada ruang tengah. Sumber bunyi yang aneh itu.

Aku mengkerutkan keningku. "Kenapa hilang?"

Ya, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menimbulkan bunyi. Ini sangat aneh. Aneh yang kesekian kalinya. Aku pun menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kau lelah, Kim Jong Woon… pikiranmu kemana-mana…" ucapku pada diri sendiri.

Aku pun duduk di sofa. Merenungi keanehan yang terjadi hari ini. Sungguh, ini hal yang paling aku takuti. Tidak dihiraukan oleh kalian semua.

"Hal yang kutakuti itu sudah muncul…" ucapku.

"Bahkan, di sofa ini, tempat kita semua berkumpul… aku sangat merindukan waktu itu. saling berbagi tawa. Tapi…"

Aku menghela nafas.

"Donghae. Eunhyuk. Sudah tidak menerimaku untuk membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya. Kyuhyun. Dia memang sudah sering berbicara tidak sopan pada _hyung_-nya, tapi kali ini ia sangat kasar padaku. Sungmin. Yang dulunya halus, sudah mampu membentakku."

Aku menyandarkan diriku di sofa. Menutup mata dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawah.

"Kim Ryeowook. Terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Dan itu semua karena aku. Leeteuk _hyung_ memang benar. Seharusnya aku sebagai _hyung_-nya menemaninya berbelanja. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Dan sakit kepala itu bisa dihilangkan dengan obat. Ini semua salahku…"

"Aaaarrghh!" teriakku seraya menjambak rambut sendiri. Aku tidak peduli jika saja semua member terbangun karena aku. Aku tidak peduli.

"Maafkan aku… aku _hyung_ yang tidak berguna untuk―"

**TRAAANG**

"TAAADAAAAA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY , TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YESUNG-_HYUNG_… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! YESUNG SARANGHAEEE!"

A―apa ini? Lampu tiba-tiba menyala dan kue ulang tahun? Aku hanya bisa termenung melihat semua ini. Si―siapa yang merencanakan hal konyol seperti ini? Oh, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Dan aku hanya bisa mematung di sofa.

"_Hyung_, jangan diam saja! Ayo berdiri!" panggil Kyuhyun. Aku terhenyak. Melihat mereka semua memakai topi kerucut di kepala, itu sangat lucu. Aku terharu. Mataku mulai memanas.

"Kyu, bukannya kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu, _hyung_." ucapnya.

"Sungmin?"

"Hehe, aku _dongsaeng_-mu yang halus 'kan, _hyung_?" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum juga.

Aku tersipu mendengarnya. "Eh? Donghae? Eunhyuk? Kalian ada masalah apa tadi?" tanyaku saat melihat kedua orang itu saling merangkul dan tersenyum.

"_Hyung_, masalah kami adalah bagaimana caranya berakting yang baik di depan _hyung_. Hehe."

Eh? Akting? Aku menatap Leeteuk _hyung_ dan Siwon bingung.

"Ya, itu hanya acting. Kami semua mencintaimu!"

Aku terperangah. Sungguh, aku sangat terharu dengan ini. Mereka semua menyunggingkan senyum tulus kepadaku. Aku bersyukur dilahirkan di dunia ini dan dipertemukan dengan orang yang sangat menyayangiku.

"_Annyeong_, _hyung_! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Kedua mataku membulat melihat orang itu.

"Wo―Wookie?! Kau… kau di sini." ucapku. Aku menutup mulutku. Tidak percaya dengan ini. Aku hampir gila dibuatnya. Mataku mulai memanas.

"_Hyung_, apa ini hebat?" tanyanya seraya mendekat ke arahku. Ia meraih kedua tanganku lalu menarikku agar berdiri. "Apa kami hebat, _hyung_?"

"Tidak. Kalian semua gila! Aku mencintai kalian!" bentakku seraya memeluk erat Ryeowook yang juga memelukku. Aku benar-benar hampir stress. Tidak. Aku sudah stress dari tadi.

"_Hyung_, maafkan aku telah membuatmu seperti itu. hehe." ucap Ryeowook saat melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum. "Jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Wookie. Itu sangat konyol." jawabku. Namun, ia hanya menyengir lebar.

Tiba-tiba, Leeteuk _hyung_ memelukku. Aku pun menyambutnya. "Kau menyeramkan, _hyung_! Aku benar-benar takut!"

"Haha, Siwon yang mengajarku seperti itu!" seru Leeteuk. Dengan segera aku men-_deathglare_ Siwon yang menyengir sambil menaikkan tangannya membentuk V. Namun, detik kemudian ia memelukku.

Donghae memelukku. Eunhyuk memelukku. Sungmin memelukku. Dan Kyuhyun juga memelukku. Ingin sekali aku menjitak kepala mereka satu-satu. Hhaah! Aku sudah gila.

"Ya sudah, saatnya tiup lilin, _hyung_." suruh Eunhyuk yang memegang kue ulang tahun. Aku pun mendekat dan sebelum itu _make a wish _dulu.

'_Aku ingin terus dalam kehangatan ini dengan saudara-saudaraku. Aku ingin mereka terus menyayangiku. Selamanya.'_

**FUUHH**

Aku pun selesai meniup lilin. Dan saatnya memakan kue. Aku lapar.

"Hah, aku sial hari ini. AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

Annyeong haseyo! Fic ini benar-benar gaje. Author mengetiknya dengan kekuatan turbo #plak. Hah, sebenarnya awal fic ini tidak seperti ini. Tapi, demi chingudeul sekalian author harus mantap mem-publikasikannya tetap tanggal ini. Author sudah janji 'kan?

Maaf, ini tidak seperti yang kalian duga. Sebenarnya, modem author juga sekarat.

Dan yang terpenting, SAENGIL CHUKKAE URI ART OF VOICE! SARANGHAE YESUNG! #TEREAKPAKETOA

Jadi, menurut kalian fic ini bagaimana? Review ya :* #kisschingudeul


End file.
